Starlit Dragon
by NewDawnFox
Summary: Its a twilight/Eragon/Ranger's apprentice mix!a story of a boy a dragon and adventure for both!
1. Chapter 1

**An I don't own twilight/Eragon/Ranger's apprentice**

Starlit Dragon

Chapter 1

The egg is sent

Three riders out in the middle of the forest, they had only just got away from the shadow castle.

All a sudden a ball of fire is shot out and kills two of the riders.

The remaining rider takes off running like lighting.

She hears "The more you run, the more you prolong the ineverable" on the wind

"I will never give in to you" she yells

"then die" said the voice

She feels the fire's touch and knows that there is nothing that can be done. She takes out what she has been hiding.

"give me that" the voice says dangerously

"no"

She sends it on its way with magic,before she dies.

"dam me to heaven, Aro will not like this" and she disappears

Far away in a town surounded by blue mountains, an egg appears in a nest with other eggs.

This egg was crystal in colour and holds a special dragon inside.

The egg was not noticed by the egg keepers or the dragon masters but all dragons in and around the town felt her coming and rejoyed.

In a room in the castle a young vampire slept, his dreams and that of his country are about to change.

**An: I know that in SM's twilight vampires don't sleep, but in mine they do, also they grow from babies until their dragon chooses them and stops the aging if that is the type of dragon they are.**

**An 2: my new story good/bad let me know, also I can only update every weekend, I'll try to do it every week but no promises.**

**review**


	2. Edward at the fair

**An I don't own twilight/Eragon/Ranger's apprentice**

Chapter 2

Edward at the fair

Epov

I was up and dressed early today was the last day I would be alone tomorrow the eggs would hatch and I knew one had to choose me.

I went to the kitchen and got my favorite mountain lion blood from the refrigerator and headed down stairs.

"Edward, are you coming to the fair today"said Alice

"why would I, so mike can laugh at me again?" I say

"no, because the dragon masters will be there, as well as the magic masters and the others as well"she voiced jumping up and down.

"really"I say looking at her.

"yes'really all so I've heard that lord Carlisle is going to be there"

Lord Carlisle lives in the forest with his luck dragon "Esme" and he is hundreds of years old and can apparently talk to wild dragons like they were people.

"that could be worth going,but mike"I think

"don't be scared about mike,anyway he would not dare"she said

"Alice you wouldn't"I asked

"yes I would"

I've got no choice but too say"ok let's go"

The fair was out on the open lawns I saw all types of dragons.

Workers, big slow but powerful, colour of stone stood with harness on ready to start work.

Spies, small but can fly faster than an eagle and were black as night.

Fighters, big too but were like bears, coloured like them too.

"Edward"I heard yelled across the fair ground.

"Emmett how did I know you would be at the fighter's spot"I said

"Because one of them "will" take me tomorrow"

"how can you be so sure"I say looking at them.

"because I've talked to the dragon's themselves as well as their masters and they said they would talk to the baby dragon for me"

"wow"

"yeah"

"oh, stay away from the hunter spot, mike is there and he is saying bad things about you"he said

"when has he had anything good to say about me"I say annoyed.

Hunter dragons, the last type this town had were faster than lighting,stronger than steel and came in many colours.

my dreams were often full of this type of dragon.

"oh hell no, mike is coming over"I whispered

"dreaming again Edward, why even come tomorrow what dragon is going to want a bronze headed,pale faced,topazed eyed freak like you"he said

"you'll be sir-prized what a dragon will or won't do"a new voice said

I looked up and saw lord Carlisle there.

"don't give up you're dreams Edward you don't know where they will take you"and with that he was gone.

"please what dragons do is up to the owner not the dragon, please!"then mike was gone

"Edward dream you're dream and I know a dragon will take you, I mean you have to be better than the jerk mike"and Emmett went back to his beloved fighters.

I stood there not knowing what to do or who to believe, was lord Carlisle right or was mike right I did not know but tomorrow I would find out.

**An review and don't be mad at me for what I did to Edward I promise it gets better for him.**

"


	3. Dreams

**An: I don't own twilight/Eragon/Ranger's apprentice**

chapter3

Dreams

Epov

"Alice stop that"I say

"I cannot Edward, I was chosen Edward, I was chosen"said she jumping up down (**An: she seems to do a lot of this**).

"I know you wanted to be a magic master for a while but still you are making me dizzy"

"but Edward, I was chosen by lord Jasper and he never takes anyone" she said overjoyed

"I know" I said trying to not laugh.

"the only thing I don't like is that I will have to move away" she said calming down

"I know, but I might get lucky and my dragon might have wings and I will be able to come and visit you" I said sadly, I did not know if my dragon would have wings, not all did.

"that would be great"she said smiling

Just then we heard a slam and Emmett came into the room.

"I got my fighter, I got my fighter"he yelled

"what" we said

"a fighter egg hatched early and I was chosen, she is so beautiful,strong and her name is rose" he said still yelling

"wow"we said

"I am sorry Edward, I would have called you but I did not think you wanted a fighter"

"no, that's alright,their not really my type"I said. I thought at least he stopped yelling, I did not want that type.

"no you want speed" he said

"yes and no"I said

"what else"he said confused

"I want a smart one too, like lord Carlisle's esme"

"lord Carlisle's a physco"

"you know what! I am going to bed, lord Carlisle's a great dragon master and I am happy for you Emmett, I don't need this" I said

"Edward please"said Alice she looked like she would cry.

"don't worry Alice, I am just worried about tomorrow, I need a good night's sleep"I say

Once I was in bed and a sleep I had my dream again.

I was on the back of a slick dragon flying through the air, first the dragon did not have a colour, them it was as bright as the moon and shone like a star.

As I could feel the wind in my hair from this beautiful wind dancer, one name came to mind.

"ISABELLA"

**An: there she is I bet you were thinking about when she would turn up and yes she is the dragon but not just any type of dragon! tune in next few chapter to find out.**

**review please**


	4. Baby Dragons

**An: I don't own twilight/eragon/ranger's apprentice**

Chapter 4

Baby dragons

There were young vampires everywhere old and new, some that could pass for early twenties and were immortal, and some that were old and looked human, and mortal.

Epov

I came to the nesting area, so scared today but I wasn't going to show it, I was going to get my dragon today and she would be beautiful.

"Why did you show up" said mike.

"Mike, I know my dragon is going to eat your dragon for dinner" I voiced.

"we will see"he angrily said.

"we **will** see"as I looked over the eggs looking for my dream dragon's egg.

"I know I will get a hunter and if you get a dragon and that a big if, it will be a worker big and slow, the only thing you could handle" with that he walked off to his new girl jess.

I saw Alice and Jasper waiting with the magic group, Alice already with her midnight blue gown on. She smiled at me and I looked at Jasper and he too looked at me and smiled "good" I thought "her master looks like a good one".

Then I saw Emmett with Rose and I could see what he liked about her. She like all her kind was like a bear but she was honey gold with big brown eyes.

Emmett smile at me if to say "see what I mean".

I was thinking on this when the first crack in one of the eggs started and soon all the eggs were cracking.

**And soon!**

There were baby dragons everywhere, of every type, colour and size from the tiny spies( no bigger than a cat) to the workers(as big as a German shepherd) but I wasn't looking at them, where is my dream dragon.

I saw mike get a gold hunter dragon, another boy I know get a worker, but still no dragon that looked like they were made of moonlight and shone like a star.

Just then the flight masters said "that looks to be all the dragons for this year for those that got your dragon, your type masters are waiting for you, for those that didn't get one better luck next year".

I realized not only had I not got a dragon, I didn't get my Isabella.

**An: where is bella! Review and I might tell you :)**


	5. At first sight

**An: I don't' own Twilight/Eragon/Ranger's apprentice**

Chapter 5

At first sight

Epov

I was very upset, Mike the jerk laughing at me holding his dragon Tanya, to Emmett and Alice coming to me trying to make me feel better, but seeing Rose closer just made it worse, I did not see the last egg hatch until I heard someone say "what is it", "look one egg is still to hatch".

I looked and the egg which was starting to hatch was my dream dragon's egg. Now I could see why it was missed. The dragon that came out was tiny, smaller than a cat**(An: something the size of a Chihuahua) **and so beautiful.

I loved her already, but would she choose me?

The little dragon looked around at the remaining vampires and growled if any came close.

I wanted to say"it will be alright, I am here" but she had not seen me yet.

Just then she looked around and saw me and took a step, then another and then another until she was in front of me.

"Hello, I am Edward" I said "are you Isabella?" she growled at me.

I thought on this and then said"are you Bella?" she purred and put her paw on me.

"Edward" I heard something I looked around for the voice then I heard it again"Edward, don't be scared its me Bella" I looked down at the tiny dragon in my lap.

"I am Bella your dragon and you are my rider".

**An: sorry for the line from Eragon but it fits.**

**Review please! do anyone like this story besides the ones who added it to favorites!**


	6. Lord Carlisle

**An: I don't own twilight/Eragon/Ranger's apprentice**

Chapter 6

Lord Carlisle

EPOV

"oh Edward she is so beautiful, congrats"said Alice

"Yeah man she is nice, not as beautiful as Rose" said Emmett

"What is he going to do with a dragon that size"said Mike

I didn't take any notice of what Mike said, I kept looking at Bella like there was no other thing in the world.

Until one of the masters came to me and said "please Edward, would you come with me"

We went into the office, I had not been in here before, there were pictures of vampire and their dragons on the walls as well as treasures and dragon scales and claws.

"Edward, I am happy you got a dragon, but we have a problem"

"What type of problem?"

"Edward, not one of the masters here know how to raise a dragon like yours"

"Then what am I too do"

"Don't worry we have a solution to it"

"And that is?"

"I will be taking you"said a voice

"Lord Carlisle"I said

"Yes, all though my dragon is different to yours, I know about this type of dragon to help you if you'ld like"he said

"Yes please"

"All right I will see you in an hour, we have a long way to go to get home"and with that he was gone.

"OK, Edward, pack and say your goodbyes and don't ever let lord Carlisle down" said the master

I hurried out of the office to my room packing as fast as I could while Bella looked at me from the bed.

"Edward is everything OK"it was Alice

"It is fine Alice"I said

"Then why are you packing"

"Because my master is lord Carlisle and I have to live with him in his mountain home and we are leaving soon!, like in thirty minutes"

"OK, look after yourselves"

"We will and would you see Emmett and tell him what happened and tell him to look out for Mike he will be the new target now, something tells me he will try something now that I will not be here".

"I will"

"Good"I walked out with Bella in my arms and my stuff on my back, and walked out onto the lawn.

I saw lord Carlisle standing next to a huge dragon that would make any castle look like a mud hut.

**An: to those who have reviewed last chapter your sooo cool, please keep it up.**

**An 2: to those who PMed me Bella is a special type of dragon not telling what kind yet and why dragons, why not! and Edward is still a vampire.**

**An 3: to those who have guessed what Carlisle's dragon looks like well done you!, to the others you will see it in the next chapter.**


	7. The lucky and the shifter

**An: I don't own twilight/Eragon/Ranger's apprentice**

Chapter 7

The lucky and the shifter

"Is this, are these the new students! Carlisle! one is a runt, the other looks like something I sneezed out"Esme said.

"Be nice"Carlisle said softly.

"No,not until they get my respect"

"Sorry about that, lucky dragons usually like that with everyone, but she is not usually like that" said Carlisle.

Epov

I didn't really hear what the dragon had said anyway I was to buzzy looking at her.

She had a head of a large floppy eared dog and pale as the snow in winter, down her body she didn't have many scales, just more hair, but the ones she did have were as luminescent as a pearl, her eyes glowed and changed colours in her different moods.

"Quit staring, its rude!"she said.

I thought about Bella, she was tiny crystal blue with long fluffy wings, I noticed that Esme did not have wings, how did she get anywhere.

"Are you ready to go now"Carlisle said a little annoyed now.

"Sorry coming now"I said.

We climbed on his dragon and I looked down at the ground.

"Lord Carlisle, sir, how is she going to go anywhere, she is bigger than the castle and she does not have wings"

"Lucky dragons don't need wings"voiced Carlisle

"Don't need wings!"

"Yes they travel by auras and weather patterns"

I got a better hold of Bella scared she would fall, Soon we were flying over the forest and mountains on the way to our new home.

**An:Yes Esme is a luck dragon like the one in neverending story the first one not the crap ones that followed. if you still don't know what she looks like, look it up.**


	8. First change

**An: I don't own twilight/ eragon/ ranger's apprentice**

chapter 8

First change

Epov

We had been with Carlisle for about four months, when I first noticed something was up with Bella.

At first when we got there we soon learned that we had to do all kinds of things, for ourselves I mean it was a lowly cabin and there was water to be fetched and firewood to be chopped, floors to be swept ed and rugs to be beaten, also lord Carlisle decided that I had to clean the luck dragon as well.

of course if this wasn't enough I had class as well, with weapons which I liked I mean we got to use swords on the ground and bows in the air or trees as it were I could not fly yet.

I wished Bella was stronger so I could fly with her, she was fantastic in the air.

Three months on and I started to see changes in myself, this scared me for a while until lord Carlisle showed me his own.

my ears had become pointed, my face cat-like, but what scared me the most was that my heart had stopped.

I told Carlisle about this and he told me it was fine, that I had an immortal dragon so I was immortal now too.

month on and I noticed I wasn,t the only immortal "wow you are really that old" I said

"yes, I am over 400 hundred years old"

just then I saw Bella was pacing around outside(she was too big to come in anymore)

"lord Carlisle, what's wrong with Bella"

"she must be getting ready for her first shift"

"oh!, will she be in pain?"

"yes and no"

"what does that mean"

"at the start, her body will feel like it is on fire, but as the change continues she wont feel it"

"and what is she changing into?"

"that you will see!"

I heard a yell from outside and a bright light, we ran out and there, where Bella the dragon had been moments before lay a girl.

**An:how was that! you want to know what happens next early! review at Al east 5 to 10 times by Wednesday night Australian time and the next day it will be up otherwise you will have to wait for the weekend.**


	9. my girl

**An: I don't own twilight/eragon/ranger's apprentice**

Chapter 9

My Girl

Epov

Months on and a few changes later,I had a beautiful girl all of 18 years and she was my girl, my dragon.

I asked Carlisle is it possible to fall in love with their dragon, he said it was possible and that was because shifters could have a mate that was either a dragon or vampire, it did not matter that I love her.

"so what should I do about it, do I make the first move or should she"

"act as you always have but show her how much you care"

So now we were at the fairgrounds outside the castle walls.

Bella had not seen a fair before there were booths and stalls. Things that captivated her were the fire-eaters and storytellers. I saw Alice and Emmett and told them about Bella.

"I can see how much you care about Bella" said Alice

"I love her, she is my world"

"who is your world?"

"hello mike"

"Hello Edward, and who is this prima diva on your arm" he said with at look up and down at Bella.

"This is Isabella, and she is my world"

"Hello Isabella, I'm mike" he said all sexy

"Hi, you're right Edward, my love, he does look like an echidna, but that might be insulting to an echidna"

Mike puff up like a blowfish "ok you and me, dragon races now"

"sorry mike but Bella cannot lift me yet, but if you like are dragons can race riderless"

"Fine but Tanya will kick Bell,s butt"

I was just about to see how our training with Carlisle is going "Bella you don't have to do this, we could leave"

"No, I want to do this, I need to do this, for you and for me" she said

"ok, but at the first sign of trouble pull out"

"ok, I will"

"I love you Bella"

"I love you too Edward"

She said it, she said it and as I watch Bella in the air, as she kicked Tanya's ass, I could not think of anything but the miracle that was Bella.

Well until we got caught by sir simon the flight master "**you two get those dragons down now!**" he yelled

As our dragons touched the ground we scrambled to them.

"**You two hooligans brawling with your dragons spoiling the fair, ** **what is going on!**" he yelled again.

we just shuffled our feet and looked down.

"just a fight sir" I said

"I can see that, I'm not an idiot" he said calming down.

with that he left, saying Boys! if they weren't getting under your feet, they were fighting. and if they weren't fighting, they were stealing or breaking something.

"we'll finish this another time" mike said with an angry look.

"any time you like" I said

**An: finally some love between Bella and Edward and a fight between Edward and mike**

**review please!**

**happy easter everyone.**


	10. First Flight

**An: I don't own twilight/ Eragon / Ranger's apprentice**

Chapter 10

First flight

A few month after the fair Carlisle talked to me about flying.

"It's time"

"For what"

"For your first flight"

"Ok" I was so scared and happy at the same time I couldn't wait to fly, but I did not want to fall off.

I saw Carlisle carrying a saddle to Bella and strap it on.

"Now remember, grip with your knees, guide her with your thoughts, and stay as flat as you can on her back, nothing will go wrong if you don't panic" Carlisle said as I got on.

"Are you ready, my love"said Bella

"No, but let's do it anyway" I said

With three smooth strokes of her wings we were in the air and climbing. She flew steadily and effortlessly, clouds floated around us.

When we leveled off above the plains, the trees below were no more than specks.

"This is wonderful" I said

Bella rolled around and the ground spun.

"Don't do that," I cried "it makes me feel sick"

"But that is a simple maneuver, my love" she replied

Although I didn't fly too well, I began to enjoy myself.

As she flew, we talked, she showed me how she used the hills and trees to hide and how she could also hide herself in the shadow of a cloud.

While high in the air, we scouted the trails around the mountains and came upon a trail we didn't know and two small horses.

An arrow came out of nowhere as we were trying to grab the horses, and we were forced to land.

"Who do we have here" a new voice said raising an eyebrow.

**An: Sorry for the cliffy, but for those that can guess who the person is, I will give a hint at what is coming up.**


	11. danger is coming

**An: I don't own twilight/eragon/ranger's apprentice**

Chapter 11

Danger is coming

"Sorry about the arrow" said will

we were back at the house now after finding out they were looking for lord Carlisle.

"no problem, you missed" Edward said

"Will,you have to take more time on your shots, it looks like you need more practice"said Halt

"are all masters this way?" Edward asked

"you have no idea" said Will rolling his eyes

At that both lord Carlisle and Halt raised an eyebrow.

"so Halt, before we get back at the young ones, what beings you here, not that I'm not happy to see you, Halt"

"Well, it has to do with the volturi and morgarath" he said

"What now"

"They have joined up to take the kingdom of Araluen and king's throne"

"I suppose he wants to have the tradition"

"Superstition, more like it" Halt answered

"Of course it is" Carlisle replied "but the king insists on it"

Edward and Will looked at the two masters

"What are they saying"said Edward

"I have no idea, but I'm going to find out"Will replied

"It's all well and good, but I've a new boy with me"

"I know, but we need the help"

"I think I'm ahead of you" said Carlisle and finally Will could bear it no longer.

"Well, we are way behind you!" he bursts out "what are you talking about, it makes no sense at all?"

Halt turned slowly to face his impulsive young apprentice, and raised both his eyebrows at the outburst.

Will muttered "sorry Halt" and Halt nodded

"Actually it's Edward that should yell" said Carlisle

"What's is happening Carlisle"whispered Edward

"we have a mission to Araluen to help them out, but with you being so new to this dragon way of life, I don't know what to do" he said

"please I can do it"

"All right Halt,Will, we will join you"

**An: my favorite scene in ranger's apprentice is when will yells at halt and gilan about me your favorite moment from any of those book to get a hint at what is coming up**

**review please**


	12. Evil Warlords

**An: I don't own Twilight/Eragon/Ranger's apprentice**

Chapter 12

Evil warlords

"Lord Aro, where are you bound?" said a man on a white horse

"We thought, we'd join our forces at three steps, Morgarath"Aro said not really looking at him.

"My correct tile is lord Morgarath!" he said with anger

"No, even though we have joined forces, no human will ever be called lord in my eyes, but that is immaterial at the moment, I assume you will go ahead with your attack"Aro said with a little more interest.

"Yes" he replied "the attack will go ahead, now that Duncan has his forces where I want them"

"Then I'll see you at three steps pass, Morgarath"Aro said as Morgarath turned away

Then he shook the reins of his horse , springing to a gallop,as his wargals followed over the horizon.

Far away four travelers were meeting with Duncan and going over battle plans.

"Things could get hairy tomorrow" replied Will

"Yes, but I know we will win" said Edward

"And how do you know that?"said Halt

"Because of her"he said looking at Bella

**An: sorry for the short chapter,it was sort of a filler but the evil had to be introduced.**

**review and let me know who else evil you want me to include.**

**review**


	13. Bella's Death

**An: I don't own Twilight/Eragon/Ranger's apprentice**

Chapter 13

Bella's death?

The main Araluen army advanced slowly across the battlefield with the two dragon rider's in the sky.

The attacks by the cavalry on three sides gave them a decisive victory in the space of a few short minutes.

Men and wargals and horses had all died and their bodies were sprawled in the dust like so many rag dolls.

"Stay close to me, will" Halt said

"yes, I will" said will in a dry voice

High above the two riders watched the bloody and senseless fight, their job would come latter.

Just then a horn sounded and three men on huge beasts appeared, the riders were needed.

One man was on a chimera, a fire-breathing monster with a lion's head, goat's body and serpent's tail.

another was on a Cerberus, another fire-breathing monster in the shape of a huge dog with three heads.

The last and the obvious leader was on a hydra, a nine-headed serpent with a tube like body and a mouth surrounded with tentacles.

"Edward, stay away from the hydra"said Carlisle

"why?"

"Bella is not strong enough to kill it yet"replied Carlisle

"Ok"whispered Edward replied as Carlisle flew into the fight.

Epov

I was so scared the battle was nothing like I had dreamed

"let's get in there, my love" said Bella

"alright, my one and only" I said

Bella bellowed and leapt toward the fight, diving into a whirlwind of noise,colours and blurred action. With jaws and talons, Bella tore through the wergals, she was as lethal as any sword, and faster than any bolt of lightning.

Suddenly Bella roared with pain and lurched forward as a sword got under her scales.

"Are you all right" I asked

"Yes, for now, but my chest hurts and I'm having trouble moving"

"maybe we should return to camp"

"No, I'll live, let's go"

Just then we heard a yell, Will had been caught by the hydra and Halt could not get to him, he was trapped by the huge three headed dog and Carlisle was helping him,I knew Will was neither fast enough nor strong enough to escape the fiend before him.

"Go Bella, just go" I shouted

As we got there we heard in a voice that was so cold even ice would be warm "So, my young rider, we finally meet, you were foolish to take my shifter from me, It will only make things worse for you in the end" throwing a passed out Will away.

"You cannot have her" I yelled

"Is that so, I don't see your master now, young rider and you can't stop me now, no one can" said the cold voice of Aro

"No" I cried, throwing myself at Aro, while Bella grappled with the hydra.

The fight went on for what seemed like forever.

I tasted blood in my mouth and I hurt all over, I rolled and clipped the monster in the stomach.

I was standing now. Aro charged in with sword raised, I heard a cry and Bella was down, she looked dead. A hidden reserve of strength suddenly welled up in me. My fingers curled on the hilt of my sword and I flashed in and I plunged it up into his heart, before severing his head, also killing the hydra with him.

I crawled over to Bella with my arms outstretched trying to see if she was alive, I had to say something to her before she and I were gone.

Bpov

As my sight faded I heard the voice of an angel say

"I will love you forever and ever, Bella"

**An: Did I just do that, did I just kill Bella? review please! more reviews I get the earlier I update!**


	14. Forever together

**An: I don't own Twilight/Eragon/Ranger' apprentice **

chapter 14

Forever together

Epov

I reluctantly opened my eyes, my heart was in pain, I could not believe that Bella, my angel, my love of my eternal life, was gone.

"How are you?" whispered Carlisle, over his shoulder I could see Halt holding Will in his arms and esme's big head looking though the tent opening at the top.

I didn't answer him, it hurt too much too think of what I lost.

Carlisle half smiled before he said "I've something to tell you"

"I don't want to hear it" I said

"maybe not from him, but maybe I can tell it better" replied an angel

I looked, it was not just any voice, not just any angel, it was my angel, my Bella, she was standing next to my bed holding my hand.

"How?" I whispered "I thought that monster had killed you!"

"Our bond" she said

"What?"

"The bond that eternal dragons share, I didn't know that we had one yet, until I woke up"

"Our bond, but that doesn't say why you survived?" I said

"Shifters, have one mate for life, for as long as one lives, the other lives as well" said Carlisle

"The battle, the war, what happened, is it over?" I asked

"For now, when the Hydra went down, the others ran away like the cowards they are, Morgarath and his wargals and the other two lord volturi are still out there somewhere though" said Halt

"And when they come Bella and I will be ready" I said

"As will the Ranger's, right Halt?" said Will looking at Halt, Halt said nothing he just raised an eyebrow, only to be copied by Carlisle

Then Bella said "Together forever, my love"

**An: I could not kill Bella, was it a good/ bad ending? and look out for the sequel next week "Starlit knight"**

**review for a preview!**


End file.
